Grand magic games 2
by demonic outcast
Summary: what would to happen if natsu joined sabertooth for the grand magic games and sting joined fairy tail what would happen read to find out. what would happen if ace was saved for his death lets see
1. Chapter 1

After a battle of that magnitude I thought my standing within the guild would be higher. I wasn't expecting to be promoted to a S-class wizard or anything like that, I just thought everyone would respect me more and think better of me but that didn't happened. In-fact, it's been the opposite. Every mistake and ever blunder I make seems to be magnified by everyone. I'm used to being made fun of here and there but recently it feels like it's been going too far and has actually left me feeling miserable.

And every time I try to do something about it, it usually ends with a massive brawl, which I get in trouble for. A wizard able to beat a dragon in combat and yet gets scolded like a five-year old child; it's embarrassing and degrading and it's actually become harder for me to go to the guild everyday because of it and that's only half my problem.

The other half revolves around my partner and best friend Lucy Heartphila. You'd think having me as a best friend would be enough for her to be happy but apparently I was wrong. Instead, while I was out fighting future Rogue with our futures on the line she met Sting. And while I was saving the world they were getting acquainted with one another. A couple of days after the event she told me that she had started dating him.

The sadness I felt at the news hit me hard, it felt like she'd told me I wasn't good enough for her and it hurt. It wasn't like he was the guy who kept tormenting me throughout the Grand Magic Games before I easily defeated him. Or one of the people who was laughing at Lucy when she was beaten to an inch of her life by Minerva' I thought grudgingly.

'So basically, she was going out with a weak arrogant douche-bag and it infuriated me to no ends. The only thing stopping me from going over to Sabertooth and kicking Sting's ass again was the smile that Lucy had on her face when she told me the news. She seemed so happy, so much more than usual, what was I going to do? Take away her happiness because I didn't like the guy? I couldn't hurt her like that, so I didn't do anything which brings us to my present state.

I wasn't happy, I hadn't been happy for the last two weeks and I didn't know how to cure it.

I continued my slow pace walk until I finally reached the entrance to the guild. I didn't know why I kept on coming here every day, it was probably just out of habit but I slowly pushed the doors open and quietly walked in, careful not to be seen by anyone as I quickly sat down on the nearest bench and placed my head down on it while using my hands as pillows.

I just sat there and used my enhanced hearing to listen into the conversation my guild mates were having since I didn't feel like talking to any of them. Everyone seemed to be present at the guild today including Sting and Lucy who were at the bar talking to Mira about something I couldn't quite hear. The rest of the things I heard revolved around missions, alcohol, being manly and people talking about my recent behavior which irritated me but I kept my head down not wanting to say anything to get in trouble again.'

"Everyone I have an announcement" an excited Lucy suddenly yelled as everyone's attention shifted to her in interest while Natsu didn't move from his spot.

'He didn't really care what she had to say at this point. Since telling him of her involvement with Sting she'd been avoiding him. He would try to talk to her and try to keep things normal but she would always find an excuse to leave him hanging. She wouldn't even try talking to him and made sure to avoid him which had just added to the DragonSlayer's depression. What had he done to deserve this? He didn't know, so how could he fix it?' He thought irritably.

"I would like to present to you the newest member of Fairy Tail Sting Eucliffe" she exclaimed as everyone in the guild was shocked by the sudden announcement at first before they all applauded and cheered as Natsu felt like repeatedly hitting his head against the table he was sitting at as he tried to figure out why this was all happening to him.

'God, give me a sign. Give me something; give me anything at this point. Come on man!' Natsu begged in his head as seconds later the unexpected happened.

The doors to the guild hall were blown open as four upset wizards marched their way into the guild. Everyone looked at them in shock especially Sting who looked like he'd seen four ghosts.

"Sabertooth has come knocking" Minerva roared as she along with Rufus, Orga and a more than usual depressed Rogue flanked her. Natsu actually raised his head to take a look at the unfolding events in front of him with some interest.

"What's the meaning of this! Why are you here?" Master Makerov demanded as the Sabertooth wizards didn't back down.

"We're here to get our friend back" Orga roared emphatically to everyone's surprise.

"Sting, you can't leave us like this, we've been together for the last seven years. You can't just abandon this guild so easily like it's nothing." Rufus said to which Sting looked emotionlessly at his former guild mates.

"I'm not coming back; I've decided to move on. I'm looking forward to spending my time making new friends here, in my new guild" he explained harshly which raised a few eyebrows from the Fairy Tail wizards.

"You know this guild needs you, you're one of the strongest members we have. And with the Fiore redoing the Grand Magic Game again we need to have everyone together so we can stand a chance" Minerva reasoned as the others nodded in agreement.

"My answers no, now why don't you guys leave, you're embarrassing yourself" he said coolly. It took all of Natsu's will power not to walk up to Sting and punch him in the face for the disrespect he was showing his friends. Even Lucy saw that as a cruel response as she looked at Sting in surprise.

"Hey come on Sting wasn't that a little..." but she was cut off by a roar of frustration from Orga.

"You bastard, how can you stay that to us? We're doing all this for you! We want you, our friend back!"

"Let's be real here, you just want me back because I'm strong" he bragged.

'Yeah right' Natsu thought.

'Didn't I kick your ass and Rogue's ass at the same time last time we fought' He scoffed.

"You guys need me for Grand Magic Games and that's the only reason you're here. If you guys weren't so weak you wouldn't have bothered to come get me" he said as Minerva shock her head.

"He doesn't get it... Rogue can't you get through to him?" Minerva asked as Rogue immediately looked to the ground and didn't say a word as Natsu felt a little bad for him. In-fact, Rogue and him looked a little alike at the moment but his thoughts were quickly snapped back when he heard another roar coming from Orga.

"You can't call us weak! How dare you! I'll show you. 120mm Black Lightning Cannon" he yelled as he aimed his attack toward Sting. With Lucy right beside him instinct took over Natsu.

"No wait sto..." Erza tried to say but was cut off when the blast was fired as an explosion resulted as everyone in the Guild gasped at the sight in front of them as the smoke cleared.

Lucy and Sting were both huddled in each other's arms with their eyes closed, both unharmed. As they slowly opened their eyes they found a man with a pink hair standing in front of them with both his hands raised and crossed in a defensive position as his hair shaded his eyes.

"...Natsu" Lucy asked but before she could asked anything else electricity started to pulse through Natsu's body followed by usual flames. Natsu was in his Lighting-Fire Dragon Mode as he looked up at the Sabertooth wizards with a furious expression on his face.

"I don't care what this prick did to you guys, but if you ever put any of my friends in danger like that again... I will destroy you all" he growled as the Minerva looked amazed at the dragonslayer's power before an idea popped into her head.

"Okay fine how about his then, if Sting doesn't want to come back to Sabertooth that's fine, we're not going to force him to because we want what's best for our friend" she said as she glared at Orga who was suddenly sweating bullets from her stare.

"But since we still need someone else to fill his void why don't you let us borrow you're fire dragonslayer tell after the GMG are over" she said as Natsu's flames quickly dispersed as he looked at Minerva with a dumbfounded expression.

".. What?!" He yelled.

"You guys want Natsu in exchange for Sting? A trade of dragonslayers? Makerov asked.

"Basically yes, but just for the short-term, the longest we'd need him is up to the end of the GMG and if we find a suitable replacement for Sting before he can come back" she explained.

"So how does this fix our problem with Sting? We can't just replace him like that!" Rogue butted in, speaking for the first time as Minerva sighed.

"It's not meant to fix that problem, maybe if we give Sting time he'll come around but tell then we need someone to at least be there representing us during the GMG so this is the best I could think of" Minerva said with a shrug as Rogue glared at her for a second before turning away as he went back to staring at Sting who was doing his best to not make eye contact with his former best friend.

'There's no way anyone from Fairy Tail would agree to this right? I mean you can't just trade away your friends like their pieces on a chess board' Natsu thought as he awaited for Gramps to furiously refuse the arrangement. Most of the guild had been quiet since Minerva's offer before he heard a familiar laugh coming from a certain ice mage.

"HAHA, oi, Gramps make the trade, it'd be worth it just to get Natsu out of the guild for the next two months" he laughed as Natsu suddenly felt cold. But before he could say anything others spoke up.

"Think of how quiet and peaceful this guild hall would be without all the random fighting going on in here" Macou said.

"We'd finally be able to drink in peace too" a drunk Cana added.

"Yeah I'd actually be able to read in here without fear of loud interruptions and the possibility of my books getting burned" Levy said.

"Not to mention the savings we'd have from not constantly having to replace all the things he breaks and burns while he's in here and on mission" Laxus continued as money signs suddenly appeared on Makerov's eyes.

"All the money we'd save from him not going on missions and destroying entire cities would be enormous" he said greedily as the onslaught continued.

Natsu just couldn't believe how mean and cruel they were being to him. 'Is that how they treat their Nakama?'

"Our mission would probably go a lot smoother too and we'd be doing more good for the people we serve" Erza added jokingly as Natsu couldn't even tell it was a joke at this point. He actually felt alone for the first time since Igneel left him but it was the next person that spoke which really killed Natsu on the inside.

"That means we'd all get more money from the missions too! Plus, I wouldn't get all those unwanted visits from him when he suddenly comes over to my house, ohh and I would save a ton of money on food and all the furniture he destroys "Lucy said aloud while laughing as Natsu couldn't take it anymore.

"That enough!" he roared which quickly silenced everyone. All the jokes stopped as all eyes were on him as he took a deep breath to calm himself before continuing.

"I'm in, I'll do it" he said with his face showing nothing of the emotional conflict inside of him as he began to walk toward the Sabertooth wizards. Only gasps were heard from the Fairy Tail wizards who were all stunned.

It took a second from the shock before anyone in Fairy Tail reacted to his agreement. The first being Wendy and Romeo who immediately ran toward Natsu, hugging his legs stopping him in his tracks.

"You can't leave! It wouldn't be Fairy Tail without you" Wendy shouted as she looked to be on the verge of tears.

"Yeah it true, please don't go, you don't have to we didn't agree to let you go!" Romeo begged as Natsu bent down a bit and gave both a big hug.

"It's only going to be for a little while and I'll come by and visit and who knows this could be fun!" he said trying to sound optimistic but at this point he just wanted to leave before anything else happened.

As he let go of the hug he gave the two one last small smile before he continued his walk toward the Sabertooth wizards not looking back at his guild mates.

"Stop this Natsu, you don't have to go, we were just joking about everything, we really do need you here" Makarov pleaded as Natsu's sudden actions had caused him to realize the severity of the situation.

"No Gramp's, you don't need me here and I think I needed to leave for a little bit anyways" Natsu said not breaking his stride as the rest of the guild was again left stunned by the revelation.

"Natsu explain yourself!" Erza barked as she walked up and stood directly behind him as he immediately stopped walking at hearing her voice.

'Stupid habits' he thought bitterly before turning around and meeting Erza's gaze with his own.

From looking into his eyes all she could see was sadness, the energetic and happy eyes she had known weren't there anymore. She felt like panicking at that moment.

'When had this happened? How had she missed it?'

"If you don't tell me what's wrong I won't be able to fix it" she begged as everyone was surprised at the desperation in her voice as Natsu looked at her for a second when a small smile appeared on his face.

"You can't fix it" was all he said before he turned around and continued walking until he finally reached the Sabertooth wizards who were all equally stunned by his quick agreement. He gave them all a nod to get their attention before signaling for them to leave.

As the Sabertooth wizards all left the guild Natsu stayed just before the door. He turned around to see all the faces he'd grown accustomed to see all gazing at him with sad and confused expressions as he put on his best fake smile to give them one last speech.

"Can you guys all cheer up? I'm not changing guilds and I'm not leaving Fairy Tail. I'll come visit but right now I think this is something I need to do so bye for now. And remember" he said as he raised his right hand up to do the Fairy Tail symbol "I'll always be looking your way" he said with his signature grin as he left before his emotions got the best of him.

As the doors to the guild close no one moved for a moment, they all kept looking at the door trying to figure out what just happened.

"He's coming back, right?" Sting asked breaking the silence as Makarov finally looked away and began to walk toward his office.

"Who knows" he said as he slammed the door to his office shut and sat down on his chair to think.

'Just what happened to that boy?'

"Of course he is, this is one big joke. Just watch, he'll be back by tomorrow" Grey huffed as he walked away to the back of the guild to sit by himself as everyone else began to try to do whatever they were doing before the interruption. All of them trying to figure out what had happened to their pink haired dragonslayer

suddenly the doors flew open and natsu walking back in " ha told you he doesn't have the balls to do so " gray said. natsu said nothing as he walked in he went over to happy and said " this is good bye for now " happy started to cry but natsu was already gone now everyone was shocked " he is gone for real everyone screamed "

**this is a lemon fanfic and i have borrowed lines from another author who i apologize for **

**most of this chapater is work of bamboowarrior im sorry for using your work but the rest is gonna be my own**


	2. Chapter 2

nami where are we i'm hungry i could eat a cow " luffy where in mongolia and theres food places down that way go and find food just don't casue

a problem " okay nami i'll be back *** heads into town * **let's see i should get on the tallest building too look for food * **looks around *** there it is i

better get on top *** gomu gomu no launcher * **yush now i just have to see * **stands on roof * **this looks like a strong roof * roof breaks * me

and my big mouth. that didn't hurt as much as i thought it would * sitting on elf man looks around to see the slivered hair beauty * ohhhh excuse

me can i have some food * not seeing elf man * please i'm very hungry.

" Sure you can what would you like to eat " ummmm i would like EVERYTHING * chuckling * everyones jaw dropped form his anwser expect mira

who just smilied " sure i'll be right back ". Everyone was gathered around thinking about what to do then gray suddenly said " when he's eating

lets attack him " everyone agreed expect mira, gajeel,laxus,and wendy even erza agreed, but the ones who didn't agree knew there was

something off about him.

* **time skip to when there going to attack luffy** *

" now " someone screamed luffy turned his head looking at the people coming his way he just sat there and ate elf man took the first swing but

luffy easily dogded the attack next was erza " re-quip heavens wheel " suddnely hundreds swords were pointed at luffy " now " erza screamed

as the blades went toward him everyone knew he was done for but to no avail was he hit he doged every sword everyones mouth dropped

open. hey what are you guys doing my food could have been runied luffy yelled. but how did you dogde every hit erza muttered

while mira just laughed see i told you guys. thank you for watching luffy a voice came from the door before luffy could see who it was he was hit

with lighting everyone looked at laxus " don't look at me i didn't do it " everyone saw a big breasted girl in only in a bikini top and pants walk in.

maco and wakaba nose bleed like crazy i apologize for the trouble luffy caused you the women said " no he didn't do anyhting wrong " mira

replied oh okay then i shall be taking my captian thank you again but before she could leave erza stopped her " wait i would like to fight your

captian if you don't mind " are you sure he is a bit reckless " please let me nami i'm sorry " shut it " luffy was scared out of his mind o-okay

sure you can fight my captian, this will be an intersting fight three figures said as everyone looked them they saw a beautiful women, a swords

men and a somehting oh guys your here too " yeah " they replied lets get started.

*** battle start * **

lets make things intersting shall we " what do you mean " erza replied i mean you pick two of your team mates and so do i and we'll have a

three on three shall we " fine by me " okay sanji zoro your with me gray freed your with me

" let the battle start " mira yelled and suddenly sanji kicks elf man into the guild wall

zoro attacks freed but freed blocks with rune and lastly erza attacks with her lighting armor a direct hit but no affect on luffy suddenly luffy

screamed *gomu gomu no bazkoo* breaking erza armor and leaving everyone speechless elf man and freed were caught off guard an were

attacked abou to attack luffy was crushed by a giant hand everyone turned to see master " i leave for a few hours and you have already found

a new person to fight whats wrong with you people " sorry master everyone replied and gray said but he fell thourgh the rof and just started

eating and thats bad gray. suddenly master makarovs fist was thorwn off i heard there was food luffy screamed.


	3. Chapter 3

"of course you can join fairy tail welcomes anyone who wants to join but whos team are you playing for in the grand magic games" master asked

" we're making a new team a team that is the strongest and best team of them all " luffy replied

" and whats that team gonna be theres no team that can beat fairy tail not even if you wanted too " gajeel asked smirking

" thats true but with this team its possible to surpass even fairy tail the team is going to be **fairy heel** the most strongest guild team "

everyone was confused " what do you mean strongest team the strongest members of fairy tail have already made a team " romeo said

" thats true but heres where the name comes in **Fairy heel** were going to have members from sabertooth, fairy tail, and mermaid heel

combine thus forming **Fairy heel** with this team we will become number 1 " luffy replied back

everyone mouth had dropped open at the idea until master said " but how will you know which guild wins"

" oh thats easy we will have matches agaisnt each other to see who wins " luffy replied.

" very well planned maybe just maybe this team could win "

" master what are you saying we will defently destory them look they don't even have any members that can match ours " maco shouted

" well looking down on us was your first mistake " zoro replied " you think to much we just wing it " zoro said

" the moss head is right we don't think we act " sanji said as zoro and sanji started to fight

" our team is made of luffy from mermaid heel and fairy tail, zoro from fairy tail, me robin of fairy tail, kagura from mermaid heel, jamal from

maid heel and we still need two more team mates " robin repiled making maco shut up

" you got kagura of mermaid heel " erza replied

" yes we did " robin said erza suddenly realzied that this team is getting stronger by the minute

" now thats set sanji can you make me some food i'm hungry " luffy said grabbing his stomach

" haiiii i'll have it cooked in a while does anyone else want some the guild was nervous and didn't wanr to say anything until mirajane said

" sure i'll have some looks like luffy likes your cooking so i'll give it a try " mira replied

" right away madam " sanji said with hearts in his eyes

========================== Time skip after eating =================================================

" ahh good as always sanji " luffy said as he patted his big stomach

" i agree with luffy it was amazing the flavor the taste everything was amazing about it " mira smiled

" oh by any chance mira are you taking part in the grand magic games this year " luffy asked

" no i'm not haha i didn't have a team so looks like i'm not taking part this year " mira said kinda sadly

" hey luffy your not thinking what i'm thinking are you please tell me your not " laxus screamed as he thought mira on that team

erza was quick to catch on " no you couldn't be thinking that theres no way " erza screamed out

" yup you hit the nail on the head you two " luffy laughed everyone looked confused even master to what was happening

luffy got up and lowered his hand down " mira would you please join my team we would be honored and happy if you joined " luffy said

mira was caught off guard by what he said but in a insint she replied " yes f course i will i wanted someone to ask me but no one did i'm so

happy right now but can i also get the last member i bet he would love to join this team " mira replied as the pink dragon slayer came into mind

" sure the more the merrier they say " luffy said as he laughed

this time the whole guild knew who mura was talking about laxus was the first to talk " mirajane why did you do that and you couldn't possibly

thinking of asking him " laxus said " yeah " the whole guild repiled

" but i am and i joined his team cause he seems fun to be around and strong unlike some of you and i will make him mine " mira turned to

erza and mira as she told them the last part again " he will be mine " erza was getting ready to fight when master said to stop.

" okay thank you again we will meet again in 5 months " luffy said the guild was about to say something but where to late the team was

already leaving " team fairy tail a get your things were leaving " erza said " same with us fairy tail b " laxus replied

the three teams were getting ready to leave when luffys team stopped " is there a problem luffy " master asked a non moving luffy

" how long are you planning on making me wait " luffy said to mira who was smiling

" sorry luffy lets drop bt my house and get my things " mira replied smiling

" okay that's fine by me guys you head to the ship we'll meet you there " luffy said to the others

" alright " they siad eveyone was leaving but mira had a idea in her head

* luffy and mira get her stuff then head towrds the ship *

" here it is the sunny our ship lets get on and go the others are probably waiting for us " luffy said smiling

" okay lets go " mira said when luffy grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the ship

" set sail minna " luffy screamed as the others did they were headed to sabertooth guild

================================ at the sabertooth guild ========================================================

everyone was glaring at natsu as he entered because the last time he broke in he almost destroyed the whole inn

natsu was uneasy until the guild master stepped forward

" minerva i told you to bring back the light dragon slayer but instead you brought me the fire dragon slayer impressive your intersting boy natsu dragneel

lets beat the other guilds but i still hate losers" jinmmena said " fine you okd gezer lets do it and if you try to harm my friends i'll take you down" natsu barked

back the whole guild was silenlt until everyone started to smile for some reason they wanted to laugh but didn't know why

" okay everyone lets win this year " natsu screamed as everyone followed

everyone was either dead asleep or at home it seemed liked fairy tail expect the part where a drunk yukino was pulling natsu to her room

" yukino are you okay you look drunk " natsu said as he was being dragged

" yes i am hic-up i'm not drunk look for yourself " takes natsu hand and holds up to her breast and gets colse to her face " see i'm fine " drunk yukino said

natsu was all red " yukino stop if you don't i'll lose control of myself " natsu said " fine by me i love you natsu i want you " with this natsu heart beated

faster and he couldn't stop.

================== lemon starts ============================================================================

natsu opened the door to yukino room and when they entered they were already kissing roughly

" natsu " yukino moaned " do me right now i can't wait " with this natsu pinned yukino to the bed on top of her " as you wish my princess " natsu leaned in

and kissed her neck making her moan louldly, but suddenly yukino was silenced by hot lips pressing agianst heres " natsu i feel so hot i want you to make me

a woman " yukino said as natsu slid his hand down yukinos pants " ohh i plan on it but first lets do something about this wet lewd pussy of yours "

natsu said as he slipped in a finger. yukino was litterally screaming from the pleasure " natsu god you make me so horny i can't wait " yukino said as she

switched up the postions now natsu was on the bed and yukino was on top " yukino are you sure " natsu said " yes i am im'm putting it in " yukino moaned

louldy as natsu dick entered yukino wet pussy " oh god yukino you are so good my dick is being swallowed up by your tight pussy " natsu moaned out

" im glad to hear that now move i'm ready i want you to do it rough bang me so hard that i can not walk tommorow " yukino yelled out as natsu started to

thrust in and out of yukino fast " ahh yukino this is the best i want you by my side never leave me " natsu was cut off by yukinos lips pressing agaisnt his

" of course i won't leave you your my little dragon now " yukino said as she neared calimax " ahh yukino i'm gonna cum " natsy said eager to let it burst

" yes me too cum with me cum inside me i want all of your cum all of it " yukino said with a smirk " okay almost there a few more thrust " after three more

thrust " ahhhhhhhh " both yukino and natsu moaned " so good " both said. It was getting late and natsu was about to go to his room when

" please don't go please sleep with me and keep me warm and safe please natsu " natsu was stopped by her words before he walked back to where

she was lying and suddenly embraced her " as you wish " natsu whispered into her ear before she fell asleep on his board sexy chest they didn't need a

blanket because of natsu warmth.


	4. Chapter 4

natsu awoke to a beautiful yukino staring at him " oh good morning yukino " natsu said as he kissed her deeply

" good morning natsu " yukino said as she replied with a rough kiss they broke away for air but as they were natsu noticed a crimson dragon

symbol on yukinos leg it was stull early it was around 7:00 am and no one was up yukino said " hey natsu whats this symbol on my leg "

" oh thats my mark so basically all the other dragon slayers know to stay away from you cause your mine " natsu said smilimg " oh yeah also

you get some of my power " yukino was amazed " thats amazing i love you natsu but i gotta go i have to go to fairy tail " yukino siad

as she got out of bed and put on her clothes " okay tell me how everyones doing i'm gonna go train for now " natsu replied catching a peek of a naked yukino

"hey stop staring your making me blush" yukino said blushing " but your so hot i can't take my eyes off you " natsu replied grinning " natsu we can do it when I

get back okay" yukino said " okay i understand " natsu said sadly.

( yukino leaves )

i guess i'll go train sabertooth has this forest i haven't been in im gonna go check it out " natsu said eager to go. natsu runs out to the forest and hears the

sound of falling trees as he runs to see what is causing the problem he sees a beautiful swords men going closer to say hello but was cut off by the swords men

sword agaisnt his neck " who goes there " kagura said mad " uhh i'm natsu dragneel " natsu said fearing for his life " oh natsu " kagura says yellng as she

removes the sword from his neck " sorry about that i didn't know who you were i thouht you were another creep going for my body sorry again "

kagura said blushing : oh no its fine and i'm not like those creeps who want your body " natsu said scrathing his head " i know you would never do that to me

is there anyway i can make this up to you natsu " kagura eagerly wanting to repay him " actually there is i need to train so i can beat fairy tail at the grand magic

games this year so would you mind sparring with me " natsu said smiling " sure i'd love to fight you and i know you'll be fairy tail this year " kagura said

" thanks it means a lot but right now lets start " natsu said getting into his fighting postion " okay lets start " kagura drawing her sword

===================== fight over ================================================================================

both natsu and kagura came to a draw after a hour of fighting there were neck to neck but neither could win, but they were so tired that they both laid down

on a stump what was cut during the fight " ahhh natsu your really good i almost couldn't keep up "" your not half bad either but its a fact your stronger then

erza" natsu said smiling. suddenly both of their faces meet lust in both of theirs kagura trid to say something but was never able to do to the fact that natsu

lips were on hers natsu thought he was going to get slapped but to his suprise she was returning the kiss they broke away for air " natsu are you sure you

want me isn't my body disgusting " kagura said still blushing " no not at all you are perfect in every way and i'm sure i want you " natsu said leaning closer for

another kiss " natsu " kagura said before she was cut off by natsu tounge slipping into her mouth. as the two fought for domaince natsu took kagura shirt off

leaving her only in her bra and panties " don't stare so much your making me embarssed because of my hidious body " kagura barked " don't you dare say

that you have an amazing body and you look beautiful so don't sweat it "

as the dragon slayer touched the knight in all her weak places se began to cry out his name likes she need him to survive

" natsu natsu i want you i want you in me i need you in me now i want it NOW "

with that natsu lost it he pulled down his pants and entered kagura wet pussy

" ahh kagura your so tight its closing in on my dick " natsu start thursting into her fast as kagura starts to match natsu speed. grabbing her firm thighs Natsu lifted her

up and

placed her at the edge of the cut tree as he extracted himself from her lips, lowered himself up to kagura's heaving breast kissing both nipples before settling on the

right suckling on the sensitive tip, nipping and rolling it around his tongue as its sister is fondled by Natsu's trained hands. Wrapping her arms around Natsu's head

whispering words of encouragement as he alternated between breasts slowly bringing the beautiful Majin into another orgasm, sinking lower until he is face first into

her soaked sex as he massaged her inner thighs, pressing his nose over her pussy loving the heady scent as he gripped the bands around her hips pulling them

down the satin material dangling on her left ankle.

Dragging his tongue along her pussy lips parting them as he reached the sensitive bundle of nerves at its tip placing his mouth around it, sucking on the sensitive bud

and flicking it with his skilled tongue honed through years of pleasuring the woman in front of him who arched her back at the immense pleasure as the heat from her

snatch spread setting ablaze every nerve in her body. Natsu spread her pussy lips with his fingers sucking and licking her swollen labia as she bawled her lungs at

losing herself in the throes of passion. Natsu digs his tongue deeper inside his lover's cunt, his finger busy pleasuring her clit the feel of his hot and wet organ

slithering and squirming inside her core expertly hitting pleasure points inside her and the feel of his rough fingers on her abused clit brought her to another mind

numbing orgasm as she exploded on Natsu's face firmly pressed against her sex, lapping up her juices as she catches her breath.

Natsu stood up licking his face clean, grinning while showing his pearly whites as she returned it with her own smile through half lidded eyes leaning forward and

wrapping her arms around his neck sharing another searing kiss with her pinked haired lover exchanging saliva and her juices through their tongues slowly guidingher

up as he climbed up along with her wrapping her legs around his waist " lets go to my room unless you want to do it outside" natsu asked

" no no please lets do it in your room " kagura asked " okay " natsu started walking to his room.

================================ inside the room ===============================================================

"Hey kagura ready for round two?" Natsu asked grinning at his lover already knowing the answer as they could literally go all night long without even stopping.

"Always" kagura smiled. "So how do you want to do it?"

"From behind" Natsu exclaimed.

"On all fours or bent over the counter?" kagura asked arms crossed under her impressive bust, tilting her head cutely on the side knowing its effects on him, seeing

the lust filled look in his eyes promising to fuck her silly until they're both out of it sends a pleasurable tingle in her spine as she began to moisten.

"You're so damn hot when you do that!" Natsu complained his erection became painfully stiff at the sight as she let out a sexy laugh the urge slowly overpowering

him. "Bend over on the bed now!"

Jumping off the counter, she walked towards the right end of the counter the one facing the closed doors while adding a seductive sway on her hips earning her a

growl from Natsu. Bending over the counter and bracing herself with her hands. She looked back at Natsu enthralled at the sight of her plump ass and soaked cunt

spread apart by her fingers teasing him to no end.

"Come now Natsu, it's not nice to make a lady wait" kagura replied in a singsong voice shaking her ass making them jiggle causing him to snap.

"Fuck!" Natsu cursed , grabbing her waist and slid all the way to the base making her arms collapse bracing herself on her forearms, her hard

nipples grinding along the smooth polished wood as he pound into her with reckless abandon screaming her lungs out at the speed and strength of his thrust. Every

thrust was long, hard and deep hitting her sweet spots with pin point accuracy over and over again experiencing her first orgasm in a matter of minutes contracting

and clamping down on his cock that continued to pound into her. Natsu pressed his chest on her back tilting her head to the side as he kissed her fiercely a thin string

of saliva connecting their lips, grabbing both of her bouncing breasts as he began to knead and squeeze it the soft fleshy orbs making her arch her back, dragging her

body back to him forcing his member deeper into her as he brought her into another searing orgasm, her moans filled the halls, long, load and full of need, broken up

by his pounding.

" ahhhh i'm coming " kagura screamed almost the whole guild heard it " me too " natsu yelled and in a few more thrust he came inside her but luckly she was on the

pill so she wouldn't get pregnant.

**HOW DID YOU GUYS LIKE THIS CHAPTER IF YOU DID PLEASE LEAVE A MESSAGE **

**THANKS AND NEXT PARINING WILL BE NAMI ( NATSU X MIRA ) **


	5. Chapter 5

"Mira? What the hell are you doing here?" a shocked Natsu asked while the entire Sabertooth guild was stunned by the sudden appearance of FairyTail's resident bartender.

The silver haired woman only giggled at his reaction as she confidently walked toward him before she was only a few centimeters away from the DragonSlayer.

"Ahh, Natsu is that anyway to react to seeing me again?" Mira pouted playfully to which Natsu smirked before rolling his eyes.

"Same old Mira." he replied.

"Don't be like that Natsu, you missed me didn't you?" She teased which got Natsu to snicker.

Well you're one person from FairyTail I don't mind seeing at the moment" Natsu joked as Mira began to chuckle as well, but not at the joke.

Everything was going according to plan at the moment. She'd been worried about Natsu's initial reaction towards her but with this she knew her plan was a go.

However, before she could say another word something unexpected happened.

Minerva had taken one of Natsu's arms and was now holding on to it protectively as she gave Mira a scowl.

Interesting, Mira thought.

"State your business, FairyTail wizard" Minerva barked as Mira tried her best to hold in a giggle from her reaction.

She's threatened by me, how cute Mira thought. But before she could reply another woman she didn't expect to be there began to speak.

"Minerva! No need to be so mean" Yukino complained before turning to Mira and bowing towards her.

"It been a while Mira, I'm happy to see you again" she complimented. This time it was Mira's turn to be shocked.

"Yukino? I didn't know you became a member of this guild again?" she questioned.

"I was actually about to leave Fiore when Natsu found me at the train station. He convinced me to come back with him so I took a chance and here I am!" she said

with a smile. Mira was amazed that Natsu would do something like that as she glanced at the smirking DragonSlayer.

So there's some competition she thought as smile graced her lips. Mira had always liked a challenge and she could tell that this had just become a bit harder than

expected but it didn't matter because she always got what she wants.

"I see, Natsu always does the most unexpected things. He so sweet like that" Mira teased. Natsu blushed at the comment as he tried to regain himself.

"Mira you're embarrassing me!" Natsu whined which caused Mira giggled.

"Alright Natsu, I'll get to the point. I just came here to talk to you" Mira smiled as she then pointed toward the door.

"In private for a bit, so let's go out for a walk. I even have a surprise waiting outside" she announced which got Natsu's attention.

"Surprise? What is it?" He asked with his eyes wide open in excitement. Mira only shrugged her shoulders before she grabbed Natsu's arm and with a single tug

ripped him away from the hands of Minerva who stumbled backwards in surprise.

"There's only one way to find out" Mira proclaimed as the originally surprised Natsu just grinned at the silver haired women and nodded.

"Don't worry everyone, I'll bring him back in one piece soon so don't worry!" she announced. And just before she was out of the front doors with Natsu she took one

last look at Minerva and Yukino and with a big smile she mouthed the words "He's mine" as she left to the shock and horror of the two women who just looked at the

door dumbfounded.

"Did she just do what I think she did?" Yukino asked as Minerva's shriek of frustration answered her question.

"That FairyTail bitch! Who the hell does she think she is " minerva said.

===============================================lemon==================================================================

" mira why are you here " natsu said before he was pushed agaisnt the side wall of the guild " what the " was all natsu could say before mira started kissing him

natsu was about to say something when his mind was going blank and the only thought that remanied was mira only mira from her sliver hair to her big boobs to her

firm ass all natsu could do was grab her ass and start kissing back he didn't care anymore all he could think of was mira as mira was at shock she thought for sure

that he would have pushed her away " why " mira said breaking the kiss " why what " natsu replied " why don't you hate me why natsu " mira said " how could i hate

you " natsu said to her as she was getting ready to reply " and heres my proof " natsu gave her a passionet kiss ensuring her that he wasn't lying and with that her

feelings for him started to resurface and she was falling more and more in love with him " natsu remeber when we first started " mira said " yeah " natsu replied

============================== flash back to lissanna funeral =========================================================

the whole guild was sad for days and days but they had finally gotten over lissanna death but the only ones who haden't were mira and natsu. No one had seen mira

for days same with natsu they were out of sight no one had seen themnit even happy,erza,gray,or elfman they were getting worried for them. " you shouldn't

stay out in the rain forever you'll get sick " natsu said to mira while putting his jacket over her with alchol in his hands " huh same to you giving me your jacket

will get you sick " mira said with no emotion " you'll get sick out here lets go i'll take you to my house i'm going home anyway " natsu said grabbing her hand

she was completly dead inside she didn't care were they went not even when they entered his house. his house that no one has seen was a normal house he had

sofas and a kitchen 6 bedrooms and 3 bathrooms as natsu sat down atthe table so did mira as natsu took out the bottles of alchol mira asked " your still drinking "

" yeah i'm still at it i can't quit yet " natsu told her " i feel you natsu i understand your pain " mira said as she took a bottle of alchol her self. As the two drank

the 12 bottles natsu started talking " mira i think thats enough at this rate you'll be really badly drunk " natsu said to mira as she put down the alchol bottle listening

to natsu. suddenly natsu took of his shirt " here you go take a shower first " natsu said to mira who was amazed at his body

" okay i will " mira said as natsu began to show her the way to the bathroom. they were walking up the stairs as mira almost fell but natsu caught her and carried her

bridal style making her blush a lot his warmth warmed her up as they made there way to the bathroom all she felt was his warmth and suddenly mira did something

that suprised the both of them she leaned up and kissed natsu she even amazed herself she didn't know what she was doing but she didn't care she didn't care

if natsu would hate her after the kiss was over she didn't even want to see his face but to her suprise he reacted to her kiss and pulled her closer and deeping the

kiss much to her liking. as they broke the kiss she started to walk into the bathroom but she whispered silenlty under her breathe " i wish he would come and wrap

me up in his arm when i'm in the shower " mira said as she enetered the shower. she quickly threw her clothes to the side and turned on the hot water. As the hot

water ran over her body she had forgotten about lissannas death when she was with natsu every thought she had of his body made her horny to the point where ]

she started touching her self while thinking of him " natsu natsu natsu " was all mira said and suddenly the door opened but mira didn't notice because of her voice

and the hot water but as the door shut natsu walked in but mira didn't notice. she was still yelling out natsu natsu when she felt strong arms wrap around her

at first she was shocked but then she figured out who it was she was very exicted and quickly spun to face him. As natsu eyes met with miras natsu asked

" mira are you sure " mira replied with " yes help me forget " at that moment natsu begn kissing mira with the water running down their bare bodies mira was

becoming very horny to the point where she started leading natsu to his room.

**Part 2 coming soon please leave a review it means a lot and request any pairing you want i'll make it thanks **


	6. Chapter 6

as they entered the room natsu pinned mira to the bed as he started sucking on her breasts and suddenly

her right arm away from Natsu's neck and grabbed his erection. Mirajane placed Natsu's tip of his erection at her sex and placed her warm lips against

Natsu's as she started a long kiss.

"Mm.." Mirajane moaned as she felt Natsu's erection slowly push into her pussy as she deepened her kiss with Natsu."Oh god.." Mirajane moaned aloud as she

tightened her grip around Natsu's.

"Natsu?" Mirajane asked as she felt Natau pull out of her and start to move.

"Don't worry.. I'm just getting us into a better position." Natsu replied to her as he got up with Mirajane still holding onto him.

"Mm.." Mirajane moaned as she pressed her lips to Natsu's and begun to make out with him again."Natsu..!" Mirajane's demon side excitingly surfaced and loved

what he was doing to her. In seconds both of the lowers could only hear themselves breathing and their skin slapping each other.

Natsu was going full throttle and thrusting in and out of Mirajane's pussy as he made sure to keep Mirajane's hair pulled back, just the way she liked it. Rough and a bit

of pain, Mirajane's demon side always surfaced a little but when they made love to each other.

"Natsu.. you're going to fill me up right? You're going to fill me up with your thick cum and make me pregnant, right?" Mirajane asked aloud between moans and

panting.

"Yes.." Was all Natsu could mutter between breaths and panting. Natsu kept on thrusting into her as he had his left hand gripping her butt, his right hand gripping

Mirajane's hair, and his eyes were watching Mirajane's breasts bounce back and forth from them going at it.

"Natsu.." Mirajane whimpered in pleasure.

"I.. can't.. last much.. longer." Natsu muttered between gasps of pleasure and moaning.

"Hold on.. let me cum.. mm.. with you!" Mirajane moaned back to Natsu.

"Hurry.." Natsu muttered and started thrusting into Mirajane even faster.

"Oh god.." Mirajane moaned as she felt Natsu slamming into her faster. "I.. can't." Mirajane whispered as she brought her head back and arched her back.

"Mira!" Natsu screamed as he felt Mirajane tightly clamp around his erection.

"Natsu..!" Mirajane moaned his name as she felt a sudden warmth in her sex and felt a sudden amount of pleasure.

Both Natsu and Mirajane remained where they were as they both let the pleasure course through there bodies. "Mm.." Mirajane mumbled and let herself fall to the

warm arms of her dragon . Quickly after she felt her pussy empty because Natsu left her body she saw him,roll,over next to her as she slowly dazed off in his arms.

mirajane's eyes slowly opened to the sun hitting them so she snuggled into her personal pillow into his warm and musclar chest moments later natsu woke up "

good morning mira " natsu said as he smilied brightly " good morning natsu " mira replied still amazed at his body. slowly they both got out of bed mira went to shower

and natsu went to make breakfast for the two of them. " ahhhh " mira said walking down the stairs as she smelled somehting good cooking " hey i'm just making

some

bacon,eggs,pancakes, and some oatmeal what would you like " natsu said while he was setting the food on the table " i'll take one pancakes and bacon " mira

replied to his question " okay coming up " natsu said as he set her food for her. after they ate they went there sepreate ways and went on like nothing happened

they talked like normal people until one day when a odd thing happened laxus started going out with mira the whole guild was in shock that laxus even took

intreset in another person, but that set natsu off but natsu wasn't stupid he wasn't going to do anything he just told himself that as long as she's happy then so

am i, but natsu couldn't help it he went and talked to laxus " laxus do you really like mira " natsu said trying to keep his cool " nope not one bit why do you care "

laxus said enraging natsu " because she means a lot to me she lost her sister and i don't want to see her get hurt ever again got that " natsu said what took

laxus by suprise " fine i'll just break it off and " this part left natsu so broken " its your fault her sister is dead if you went with them maybe she could be here

right now and not dead " as laxus said that and left to break it off with mirajane. natsu just sat there with no heart just like he was dead he couldn't stop thinking

about what laxus said to the point where he wanted to die suddenly gray walked over " hey flame bucket you wanna go or are you to scared that you'll lose "

gray said to natsu " your right gray i think i'll lose " natsu said with a fake smile with no emotion this caught gray off gaurd, but gray knew natsu for a long

time and he knew something wasn't right " master,erza, anyone gray called out as master came running and so did erza " whats wrong gray " master asked

" theres something wrong with natsu someone hurt him bad really bad he told me i was stronger then him " now the whole guild came running when they heard

this master was scared natsu had never been this broken. " okay was natsu like this when he entered the guild " master asked everyone " no he was happy and

cheerful " maco said " but then he talked to laxus and afterlaxus left natsu became like this " cana said " so this laxus doing " master shouted " LAXUS COME HERE "

master said in rage he didn't care that laxus was his grandson he hurt natsu and he wants to know what he said " what do you want " laxus said as he apperead

and mira running to the others " what happned to natsu " mira said worried " laxus happened " wakaba replied " laxus what did you do to him " master said

in rage but suddenly natsu started walking out of the guild " wait natsu" mira yelled natsu stopped in his track " he didn't do anything to me he just spoke the truth "

natsu said almost crying " i just told the weakling that he could have saved mirajane sister if he just went on the mission with her like she wanted and she wouldn't

have died " laxus said this enraged everyone in the guild erza,gray,cana,master,maco,wakaba,mira,elfman , and everyone else was getting ready to rip apart laxus

when mira spoke " i knew it you only got close to me to hurt natsu you bitch and why would you go so far to hurt him i'll destory you " mira said as she went into

demon form and attacked laxus as everyone got ready to also fight mira landed a lot of hits and when laxus was about to punch mira strighat in the face his fist was

caught by something hot it was natsu he was super angry and was going to rip laxus apart " you can hurt me all you want but if you dare put a hands in my friends

i will destory you to the point where you will be nothing got it " natsu said to laxus as he began to leave the guild but natsu came flying back in and everyone was

shocked " natsu are you all right " erza asked as he got up " i'm fine but please step back " natsu said smiling the whole guild was happy that he was smiling but

they still wondered why he came flying back in then a voice came from the door " come on natsu is that all you got i only punched you are you this weak now "

the mysterious voice said " no way in hell i'm way stronger i'm gonna kick your ass lets go " natsu said fire enlighing around his hands " wait a min " the unkown

person apperared in front of master and said " are you the master here " master replied " yes i am how can i help you " the werid figure took out a bag and handed it

to him inside where millions of jewels " what is this for " matser said with money signs in his eyes " this is for the damge we might cause " " yeah just take it

master and guys if you want to also fight then get in now so we can start " natsu said smiling

**so leave a review and next chapter im going to finish the flash back and start luffy x nami**


	7. Chapter 7

Everyone was confused about what was happepning. " fire dragons roar " natsu yelled as he leaped at the figure everyone was

about to stop natsu

when yet again he was sent back " come on natsu gotta try harder or ill just wipe this whole guild with your ass" the figure said

as he took of his mask

under the mask they saw a person who looks just like natsu expectthat that his right eye was purple " two natsuuuuuu " happy

scremead as he fainted. "Fine looks like i'll start " the unknowen person said and he suddenly dissapred and appread behind

natsu who now was sent flying in to the roof but bounced back " fire dragons fist " natsu said as he pumled the person to the

floor "dammit natsu that hurt" the person said " duh its supossed to hurt and lets stop fighting for now i'm not in the mood "

natsu said as he also agreed to as the two idiots were leving the guild master called out " oii you to idiots get back here we need

to talk so get back her " the two heard this and started walking back towards everyone " whats up gramps " natsu asked

" well tell us who this is and why you two look alike " master said as the two looked at each and then started playing rock,paper

siccors which confused everyone except gray because of his stupidity " what are you two doing " erza asked them they both

turned there heads to look at a confused erza " well we were deciding who was going to explain who I was " the unknowen

person said. " oh that makes sense " erza said everyone looked at her like are you dumb but no one would say it out loud

because they would die " well who are you " master asked " well I'm ace ariadust a dragon slayer and i look like natsu because

actucally i don't know but i was trained by igneel but later givien to another dragon to be trained " ace expalined " okay well were

gonna go now but i'll bring him back tommorow " natsu said as they left the whole guild was sad because they couldn't talk to ace.

================== Flash back end ========================================================

" yeah well natsu i came here today to ask you to join fairy heel " mira said to natsu " what the hell is fairy heel " natsu said

" its a team with teammeats from almost every guild in the games " mira said " hell yeah im in let me get my stuff and lets leave".

=================Mean while on the straw hat pirates ship===================================

luffy and nami are training together for the games " come on luffy this is getting harder and harder all the time please lets just

stop for now lets go and eat food " nami said trying to get out of the training but to no effect luffy wasn't letting out of it luffy

was making nami do intense training so she would be ready currently she was lifting weights " come on nami we got to get you

ready just bare with it a little longer " luffy said nami was working hard but she was getting tired " thats good nami lets take a

short break you can rest for a little so don't hurt self " luffy said to nami who was getting up form the weights she was walking

over to the water picther when the ship started shaking nami fell but luffy broke her fall. the ship was okay and so was

everyone but luffy and nami had been knocked out by there falls waking up luffy saw nami in her yoga pants that made her ass

stick out and her boobs pressed against his stomach and her lips so close to his he was heating up and couldn't stop it

" dammit nami why do you have so attractive and sexy i didn't want this to happen i tried to contain my lust but now i don't

know if i can dammit " luffy said " then don't contain it don't hold back make me yours and only yours " nami said who luffy

thought was still sleeping but clearly wasn't and luffy was red " nami im sorry i didn't mean t- " when he was cut off by

her red lips crashing agasint his and he knew that couldn't hold back anymore as they deepend the kiss luffy hands started

to roam arounf nami back until they reached her plump ass what luffy strated grabbing what made nami let out a moan.

after 5 min of kissing luffy started to undress nami as he took her bra off what let her big boobs drop and her yoga pants

what left her in her panties, but she wasn't going to be the only undressed she started undressing luffy she took his shirt off

what exposed his musculsr chest much to her likeing and then she took off his pants what let his enroumous dick out.

hovering over him in a forward motion, one knee propped at his side, the other between his legs. Her prey lay perfectly still and

eyed her curiously, waiting for her to take action. His cheeks were flushed and under her hand, still placed on his bare chest to

support her, she could feel his elevated heartbeat. Nami grew incited at the sight. Luffy wasn't just anyway sexy beast, eager

and probably very responsive. He was some kind of uber-beast who didn't even know the feelings she would be able to

provoke in him existed. The thought of the possibilities almost blew her mind and she could feel herself tingle in anticipation like

_she_ was the virgin.

"Luffy...put this...inside me..." She whispered in his ear and he made a noise in response.

"Huh? Inside you? What do you mean?" He asked confused. Nami laid back down, releasing her hold on his penis and then

slightly spread her legs. She turned red when she saw Luffy look down there.

"Put it...in here..." She told him.

Luffy looked up at her and then back down to her wet folds before nodding his head. He was ready to put it in now he would.

He moved in between her and pointed his erection at her entrance. Nami bit her bottom lip

and gulped as she was preparing herself to have sexual intercourse with her Captain. When his penis touch her entrance, she

held back a moan. When he entered her, she couldn't hold it back and moan as he slowly pushed through.

Luffy didn't know wheter she was a virgin and because of that he did everything slowly in case he made a mistake of some

kind.

However, he felt an incredible feeling when he entered her. It felt wet and warm inside of Nami. It was also tight as Nami's

vaginal walls contracted around the intruder. Luffy continued to push through until he felt something like a wall blocking his

way. "Nami...something..." He groaned a she had his eyes closed. Nami opened her eyes halfway to look at him and she then

gulped.

"Just push through..." She told him and he nodded his head. So he did. He immediately opened his eyes when he heard Nami

scream. He looked at her and saw the pain in her eyes and it made his heart start to shatter.

"Oi Nami!" He screamed as she cried out from the pain she was feeling of her hymen breaking. "Nami, are you okay!?" Realizing

that me may have hurt her, he started pulling away. However she suddenly wrapped her legs around his waist and arms

around his abdomen to stop him.

" just give me a minute I'll fine " nami said " you can move now " with this luffy started to move faster and faster but after a

while the pain was gone and nami came to enjoying it " faster faster faster luffy faster " nami screamed she loved

every minute there skin slapped agaisnt each other she loved how he thrusted in and out of her she was only just a virgin a

little bit ago but was already loving it " nami im close " luffy said " same here " luffy started to pound into her faster and faster

harder and harder her mind went blank only thing that came into mind was luffy pounding into her. " im cumming im cumming "

nami screamed but not to loudly because the others would hear them at that time nami started nailing into luffy back

" nami im cumming " as nami her walls tightened around luffy making him cum inside her filling her pussy with his seed.

" i love you nami " lufy says as he lays next to her " baka baka i love you the most " nami says as she grabs his hands.

_**Back at sabertooth**_

mira has talked natsu into joining fairy heel " oii natsu make sure youand rouge win okay " minervza calls out as they leave

as a replacment for rouge and natsu minervza has some how brought in doflamingo and ceaser to join them. " so rouge this

is mirajane shes beautiful and scary at the same time " natsu said making mira blush " yeah i saw last magic games when

she beat jenny " rouge says also causing mira to blush " awww stop you two bakas your making me blush " this causes both

dragon slayers to laugh " this is great we never did this before in my guild " rouge says " well now you see how fun it is to be

in a fun guild " natsu said making rouge smile " so mirajane can i call you mira if thats fine by you " rouge asks mirajane

" yeah sure thats fine by me " mira says with her bright smile " so mira wheres the ship you came on " asks rouge " yeah

where is it mira " natsu asks along with rouge " oh the ships right here " mira tells the two dragon slayers who can't believe

their eyes " coooooooooooooooool awesome great super cool " was all rouge and natsu said " well lets get on then "

mira says as she goes into demon take over form and flys up and the two dragon slayers jump.

" hey what was that " luffy asks nami " i dont know lets go check it out " nami suggests as the two put their clothes back on

and go to check it out. the two run downstairs to see the whole crew starining in awww " whats up guys " luffy asks but no

one responds so he looks for him self " oh mira your back " yeah luffy and i got that person i was talking about " mira replied

showing the two dragon slayers who just fell jumping up. " oh welcome i'm luffy captian of this ship and you are " luffy asks

" im natsu and this is rouge " natsu replies " okay now that we have everyone here lets blast off " luffy yells

rouge and natsu turn and look at each other " blast equals us moving on a ship right rouge " natsu asks " yeah it does natsu

and moving means " rouge and natsu gulped " us getting sick nooooooooooooooo" natsu and rouge yell out

" 5 " noooo " 4 " nooooo " 3 " nooooo "2 " nooooo " rouge find the women that looks the hottest here and lay on her lap it

helps a lot " natsu said to rouge who understands but everyone else is confused but robin is laughing a little " 1 " noooooooo

natsu runs and grabs mira rouge runs looks around smells that the giner is the captian mate so he looks even more sees

robin and grabs her " sorry about this but your the hottest one here and i really need your help " rouge says what makes sanji

and brook very mad " hey you can't just come here and take our robin-swan " brook and snaji say " sure i will go with you

rouge " robin says making rouge blush and making sanji and brook depressed " oii natsu i got the hottest women here now

what " rouge says scared " follow me " natsu says " okay " rouge says both natsu,mira,robin,and rouge run to where natsu is

going which is the sky deck " we wont make it " nastu screams " yes we will " rouge screams he grabs robin amd natsu who

is grabbing mira and turns into a shadow which takes them to the sky deck in secounds " wow rouge thanks " natsu says

as he sits down quick in miras lap " no problem were friends arent we " rouge says with a smile laying in robins lap who

is now blushing because she has tooken a likeing to rouge " yeah we all are " natsu says as everyone smiles

" 0 " franky screams and there off.

_**How did you guys like this chapter**_


	8. Chapter 8

" is this normal for you mira" robin asks with rouge in her lap laying down due to his sickness " ah yes this is you see these two are dragon slayers which

means they inherit the power of the dragon that trained them expect a few things and all dragon slayers have motion sickness " mira replied to robin

question which surprised by these two " that's interesting and one more question why did rouge pick me out of nami " robin asked "that's probably because

nami is luffy mate and dragon slayers don't touch others mates its there code "mira said to robin which made robin a little flustered " and that also means

that he trusts you a lot " mira telling robin so she understated completely which made robin more flustered which didn't go unnoticed by mira. finally the ship has reached

its course sabaody archipelago where ray leigh lives the first mate of gol D roger but unknown to the straw hat pirates was that kuma the tyrant was there to deal with the

straw hat pirates. " natsu wake up " " rouge wake up " the two women said " no this feels good i don't want to get up " both dragon slayers said in unison which made

both women go red " they won't get up they say we feel too good i don't blame them but we need to get going the others have already left " mira said to robins amusement

" i know a way watch this " robin says to mira " do your thing " mira says " food a whole buffet " which made both boys jump up " see i told you " robin said laughing

" where the food " rouge says demanding " yeah where " natsu following rouge lead the two boys look around much to their disliking and figure out there is no buffet.

" mannnnnnnnnnnn there was no food " rouge and natsu say making the two women laugh " where are the others like seriously we already lost them " Natsu says as he looks

for the others. " wait Natsu were so dumb why didn't we think of this earlier lets just smell them " rouge saying with a huge smile " your right let's start looking for them " Natsu

says as he and rouge start smelling the air around them after a few minutes of sniffing the two dragon slayers locked on to the smell of the others " this way we got a lock "

rouge says as robin joins him as the 4 walk mira couldn't help but notice how happy rouge is around robin. " hey Natsu is it me or do robin and rouge look happy " mira said to

Natsu who replied like usual " of course why wouldn't they " mira smacking her head of his stupidity " oh here we are " Natsu says as he points to a house on a cliff " did they

really go in there " Mira asks " I should have guessed they went to visit " robin says as she starts walking " wait Robin you know this place " rouge asks " yeah we've been here

before " Robin says smiling. " is anyone home " Natsu says as he kicks the door open everyone inside staring at him " Natsu you should think before you do something " rouge

comments " save it rouge it won't get to his head " Mira says laughing still everyone staring at them. " please come in " nami says as they sit down " so what's your guys plan

for now " Rayleigh says

" well we are training for the games what are 6 months away " luffy says with food stuck in his mouth suddenly natsu and rouge stand up " what's wrong you two " Mira asks "

something's is approaching and it's here to get rid of us " natsu says " natsu lets go " rouge says as he and Natsu run out of the house as mira and Robin follow but moments as

the others are sitting inside a robot Kuma is sent through the house and two more follow which caught them off guard as they look outside they see Natsu and rouge fighting

the enemies as they run out side to join the fight a odd robot Kuma appears and takes its glove off " farewell straw hat pirates " was all he said before Natsu and rouge

disappear suddenly the whole straw hat crew realizes what's going on and ran but they were to slow Kuma blasted off all of the crew to different places.

" ahhhhhhh where am i " rouge says as he opens eyes to see he is on a island which is not familiar to him when he sees a knocked out natsu " hey wake up we have to

figure out where we are wake up " rouge says loudly which alerts the natives " ahhh rouge what is it " natsu says as he rubs his eyes and looks where they are " where are

we " natsu asks rouge who looks scared " hey rouge hey rouge " natsu keeps on asking " runnnnnnnnn " rouge says as he takes off sprinting " hey rouge why are you

running ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh shit runnnnnnnnnnnnn " natsu says as he sees women with bows and snakes. As natsu catches up to rouge who is still running " hey rouge

where are we " " I read a sign back there it said island of women I've heard about them there a only women island no men allowed " rouge says as natsu face turns

pale " well anyway if we don't get caught we wont be in trouble " rouge says as natsu agrees. " hey rouge look i think i found the way off this island follow me " natsu says

as they jump over a wall " ahhhhhh natsu you were wrong " rouge says before they fall into a large building what was on the other side of the wall " are you okay rouge "

natsu asks rubbing his head " yeah i'm good but where are we " rouge looks around and takes a deep gulp as he pulls on natsu scarf " yeah whats up rouge whys your

finger pointing that way " natsu turns his head and turns it back and takes a deep gulp natsu was stupid but he figured out the situation they were in the bathing house

and there was a women there and next thing they knew " MARI SONIA " the women screamed as the two other women ran in they saw them and pulled out their weapons

" runnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn " natsu and rouge screamed as they made a whole in the bath house and ran out. As the two dragon slayers ran through town they faced many

group of women who tried to kill them instead of capture them until they came across one person " oh snap there's one here to turn back " rouge said " wait i'm not gonna

hurt you i would like to help you instead " the women the two dragon slayers risked it and trusted her they were out of trouble for two hours thanks to her but the other

women caught them and one lady turned the women who helped them into stone.

Later that day they had their executions. " you have trespassed on out turf and now you will pay the price get ready to die MARI SONIA " the women called out. As the

women appeared they had changed very now they were snakes and ha very sharp weapons with them " wait a min whats your name " natsu asks " i am the BOA HANNCOCK

but you shall call me snake queen " " okay so if we beat them we can leave right " rouge said " yes but before you will have to deal with the deadly panther who has only

been defeated once NOW RELEASE THE PANTHER " hanncock said but in the back of her mind she couldn't smile because those two reminded her of luffy. " oii rouge the

cuffs are off lets win this thing think of this as practice for the games " natsu said smiling " right " and as the panther attacked rouge vanished what caught everyone off

guard " what did your partner leave you " hanncock asked " no he wouldn't and give it a min " as the panther attacked natsu the whole crowd went crazy happy but to their

disappointment rouge appeared under the panther shadow and beat it in one punch which made the whole crowd jaw drop. " well MARI SONIA go take care of them "

" Right away " the two sister called in unison, as they entered the arena the crowd went crazy cheering for them to destroy the two males " ready set " was all natsu could

say before he and rouge were attacked many times over natsu and rouge were badly injured looking at them but they were perfectly fine " whats wrong your not gonna

fight back fine your gonna die just like that girl who saved you " this pissed natsu off as mari launched her attack a pissed natsu grabbed her tail and smashed her into the

crowd which is when rouge got the message as natsu did rouge launched an attack and sent sonia also flying into the audience which caught everyone even the snake

queen. " finish this " hanncock yelled when she did sonia and mari changed there body forms changed sonia hair grew into snakes and mari was on fire " looks like

there trying to finish things lets do the same " rouge said natsu " yeah lets do it " " ha mari they think there gonna beat us " sonia said " natsu remembered that move me

and sting used on you in the last magic games " " yeah " natsu said " lets try to use it but make a new move " rouge said happily " yeah lets do it this should fun "

the two snake sister charged their final move as did natsu and rouge " dark crimson fire bang " the two shouted out as there attack blasted out it was a direct hit and

the two snake sister where knocked out. As the snake queen sat there shocked .

What will hanncock do next


End file.
